


Tears, Sex and a little Basketball Talk in between

by A_Douglas12



Series: Adrian and Anthony loving eachother and basketball at the same time [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorable, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Basketball, Blow Jobs, Closeted Character, Eventual Smut, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, NBA Basketball Players, Professional Basketball Player, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, The fluff doesn't come till later in the story though, There are probably more tags but I don't remember them all, Tongue Fucking, interupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Douglas12/pseuds/A_Douglas12
Summary: Adrian and Anthony are in love, but they're closeted. Anthony wants to tell people, but Adrian's scared. There's definitely some more moments to the story including a couple of steamy smutty scenes where they're interrupted, there are also some scenes that are really cute. It's hard to summarize this story without giving away a lot of it, but I hope you enjoy if you choose to read it.





	Tears, Sex and a little Basketball Talk in between

**Author's Note:**

> Hello cool humans, this is another part of my Adrian and Anthony story. This one is set in a different universe and I hope you all enjoy it. They may seem a little different from how they were the first time, but that's only because I haven't written in a while.

Adrian sat up in bed. He looked to his right side at his best friend and wondered, _How did I get so fucking lucky?_ He shook his head in disbelief, a soft smile on his face. He rubbed his hands through his curls and relished in the feeling as long as he could until he had to go.

He looked at the clock, and in bright green letters, “6:00” was shown on the screen, which was the perfect time to leave. Glancing down at one more time, the smile faded from his face. He stood up off the bed then bent over to put on his sweats.

“Damn, you wanna run last night back?” Adrian heard that sexy voice behind him.

“A.T. as much as I would love that. We can’t get caught by the boys, you know that we don’t know how they’d react,” The black boy looked down.

“Why can’t we just come out to the media already. It’s fucking 2019 almost 2020, why can’t we be the first?” The light blonde-haired boy asked, licking his lips, his blue eyes looking deep into Adrian. “I’m fucking tired of hiding this shit, it’s been like this since Highschool, babe.”

“I-,” Adrian breathed in, stray tears falling from his eyes as he put on his sweatpants and took a breath. Sitting on the bed, he said, “I can’t do that, I just got to this point in my career, and you know my family would react terribly.”

Anthony looked at Adrian with deep sadness in his eyes, he shifted over to the other side of the bed and sat behind him, putting his legs around him, and wrapping his arms around the shorter man.

“I wish we could just play basketball, without all this extra shit.”

“Me too,” Adrian looked up at him, but then pushed off the bed to put his hoodie on. He grabbed his phone, but before he exited the room, he gave Anthony a hug and a long kiss, a soft smile breaking the tears that had slid down his cheeks. “I love you.”

“I love you too Adrian,” he pecked Adrian’s lips one more time, then let him go out the door.

Anthony sat on his bed, his hands on his face and whispered into the empty room, “I hate this shit.”

When Adrian opened the door to his room, he immediately went for a shower. He thought maybe that would cheer him up a bit.

Adrian went through the motions as he got ready for the shower. The music on his phone playing, but all he could do was just think about Anthony. He wanted to make Ant happy, and he knew all this hiding that they were doing would eventually be too much for him and he’d leave him. Before he could drown in any more thoughts, the shower door opened.

Turning around confused, he saw Anthony in front of him, calming him down a bit. He had forgotten he’d given his boyfriend the second card.

“I know what you’re thinking Adrian, but I would never leave you. I know how important your family is to you … and how religious they are, so I understand babe.”

“But you shouldn’t have to. I’m 20 now, in the NBA, and away from them most of the time. Why am I still hiding a part of myself from my family, even if they don’t accept me, I should at least tell them and give them a chance to.”

“Am I pressuring you?” Adrian’s heart soared, at the genuine worry on Anthony’s face.

“No, J,” he said calling him by his middle name. “You’re not, but I do want to do this for you and so I can finally kiss you in public. It’s not gonna be anytime soon, I think. but just know I’m thinking about it.”

Adrian hugged him, but then realization popped onto his face. “Anthony, what are you doing?”

“I wanted to shower with my baby,” Anthony gave him a sheepish look, “and besides, practice doesn’t start until 8, so we have some time. You don’t always have to be the first one in the gym.”

“Yes, I do Anthony, I need to get better. You saw how I played in that pre-season game; I need to get some extra shots up today for tomorrow.”

Anthony dropped his face down, licking his ear, then he spoke in the sexiest voice he could muster, “You need to get loose for all them shots though babe.”

Adrian shivered then he looked up at Anthony and nodded, “You right.”

Anthony backed Adrian up against the wall then he looked him straight in the eyes, “What do you want?”

“Fuck, I don’t know babe. You’re the one that said I need to get loose, so get me loose,” Adrian looked up at him through his long eyelashes.

Anthony flipped him around, then slid down the wall. Adrian mentally screamed, “Fuck yes” he knew what was about to happen.

“Shit,” Adrian bit his lip as Anthony slapped his right cheek.

Anthony’s hand rubbed it, then he grabbed both the cheeks and spread them apart. He licked the right one first, then the left, teasing his love just a bit. Then he licked a slow strip from his perineum to his hole. His tongue slowly circled his hole and then he dipped it in, just as his hand touched Adrian’s dick.

Anthony fucked slowly and as deep as he could with his tongue and made sure to stroke Adrian’s cock in time with his thrusts. The little sounds that were falling out of his boyfriend’s mouth were fantastic, and his dick was slowly hardening at every little moan.

Before they could get any further, they heard a knock at the door. Adrian's eyes shot open as he and Anthony both looked at one another. They had a small silent conversation, that they’ve ultimately had before that was just Adrian telling Anthony to be quiet and stay out of sight.

Adrian got a robe out of the hotel cabinet and some briefs out of his suitcase. After he put the articles of clothing on, he went to answer the door. As he opened, his eyes widened as he saw the whole team standing in front of him.

“Hey guys, what up,” he leaned on the door frame.

“It’s flooding outside, so Coach canceled practice. We all going to Coach’s room to talk about some plays to run against the Warriors,” Michael, the leader of their team told Adrian.

“Y’all couldn’t call me?” Adrian furrowed his eyebrows.

“We tried, your phone went straight to voice mail,” Francisco, the center on their team answered.

“Oh, shit my bad, I’ll be down there in a bit,” I said about to close the door.

“Have you seen Taylor, we knocked on his door, but he didn’t answer,” Damien, the Small Forward asked.

“Nah, but I’ll go look for him after I finish my shower and shit. But I’ll meet y’all over there,” Adrian nodded at them as he began to close the door.

“Alright, and don’t take too long either,” Gill, the Power Forward, yelled from behind the door.

Douglas just shook his head then as he saw Anthony standing outside the bathroom. “Before you say anything, I got reasons why we should continue.”

“I’m listening,” Adrian smiled at him.

“First, because your best ideas come right after you’ve cum. Second, you don’t wanna walk in a meeting with all your teammates and you're hard as a rock. Lastly, because I wanna finish what I started,” as he got to the end of his sentence, he pulled Adrian close, then lifted his head towards him. Anthony gave him a slow kiss, his hand resting on Adrian’s chin.

“As much as I want to, we gotta go to that meeting, and I promise we’ll finish when I get back,” Adrian looked up at him.

“Fine, I guess,” Anthony rolled his eyes then he put his clothes back on and kissed Adrian and walked out the door to go to the Coach’s room.

Adrian hopped back in the shower, quickly soaped up his body and prayed to the sex gods to soften his dick, then he put some clothes on and went to the meeting.

1 PM

Adrian and Anthony walked into Adrian’s hotel room. They were both covered in sweat and exhausted. After the meeting with Coach about the new game plan, the whole team decided that it’d be fun to go workout at the hotel’s gym. Both boys couldn’t say no, so they ended up having to go.

“I secretly think they know we’re dating and just wanted to stop us from sexing up the hotel room,” Anthony spoke aloud, annoyance dripping from his voice as he plopped down on the couch. Adrian’s laugh rang out throughout the room and just shook his head as he took his shirt off.

“I guess Anthony, I’m about to go shower, are you coming,” he said sitting down next to him his head laid on his shoulder. Anthony nodded then gave him a small cute smile. Adrian rolled his eyes, he knew what his boyfriend wanted.

“Can you carry me to the shower,” Anthony’s voice hit this cute tone that Adrian could never deny, so he just made a loud exasperated sound and then nodded.

“I fucking love you, babe,” Anthony yelled, getting up off the couch before Adrian changed his mind.

“I love you too,” he said right as Anthony hopped on his back, Anthony’s arms wrapped around his neck. Adrian carried Anthony into the bathroom, then sat him down on top of the counter. He stood between his boyfriend’s legs, then looked at him. “I don’t know how I got so lucky with you Ant.”

“I’m goin’ fuck the shit out of you tonight.”

Adrian just looked at him and shook his head, “You really know how to ruin a moment Taylor.”

“I sure the fuck do,” he smirked at him, hopping off the counter. The boys started to undress for the shower, eye-fucking one another, then laughing at the whole ordeal.

Adrian stepped into the shower as soon as he and Anthony were finished and turned the shower water on. He threw his head back then put his hair underneath the water, loving the feeling of his tight curls getting drenched by the water. “Anthony, could you hand me my shampoo please?”

Anthony grabbed the shampoo and then asked, “Do you want me to do it? I could give you a massage.”

“Please,” Adrian gave him a smile that highlighted his deep dimples.

Adrian turned around away from his boyfriend and then stuck his hair out. Anthony slowly at first rubbed the shampoo on the outside of his hair, then softly detangled his hair and rubbed some on the inside, attempting not to cause any breakage. He added a dollop more just to make sure he got everywhere on his head.

“Alright, you can wash it out now. I’m gonna go get the conditioner real quick babe, you want the deep conditioner?” Adrian nodded at him, as he closed his eyes and washed the shampoo out his hair.

“Can you put some music on too, babe?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’ll put your Spotify on,” Anthony said from outside of the shower. Adrian began nodding his head to the song playing on his phone and swayed as he rubbed his hands over his head.

As Anthony came back into the shower with the deep conditioner, he brought Adrian’s phone in and sat it on the bench in the bathroom, so he could set the timer on the phone.

“I’m ready for the conditioner A.T,” Adrian turned towards the taller man again and then leaned his head back. Anthony rubbed the conditioner throughout his hair, massaging it in, and then he put the plastic shower cap he brought in with him on Adrian’s head and set the timer.

“Wanna see if you can last the whole time, Anthony?” Adrian smirked at him seductively.

“I don’t know Adrian; I’ve been horny for a while. And you looked good as fuck lifting them weights today. Soon as you put your mouth on me, I might be a goner.”

Ignoring the words that his boyfriend had just said, Adrian pushed him against the wall. He slowly brought his lips up to his neck and planted kisses on all his sensitive spots.

“Fuck,” fell from Anthony’s lips, “I warned you, babe.”

Adrian just chuckled and trailed kisses lower and lower until he was eye level with Taylor’s cock. “You might be right babe, you looking kinda hard down there.”

Adrian teasingly looked up at Anthony as he grabbed his cock, and tentatively licked the head of his cock. Anthony’s eyes slowly fell closed, and he arched up a little as pleasure ran through his body. Looking down and face-to-face with Taylor’s cock. Adrian stroked it a few times, before he licked a stripe up his manhood, from his balls to the tip of his dick.

Anthony desperately tried to contain his noise, but he wanted to yell to the world just how fucking good his boyfriend was at the two b’s, blowjobs and basketballs. Chuckling to himself he looked down as he noticed Adrian had stopped.

“Am I doing a bad job babe, you shouldn’t be thinking right now,” Adrian looked Anthony in the eyes.

“Nah, I was just thinking how your good at the two b’s, blowjobs and- fuck,” he yelled the last part as Adrian deep throated his cock.

Adrian slowly bobbed his head on the cock, licking from the head to the of his cock. Taking his mouth off his cock, he looked up at Anthony and smiled, “You wanna fuck my mouth?”

Anthony couldn’t form words, he just nodded and bit his lips. His eyes were pleading with Adrian. The black boy just smirked at him, then nodded. He looked down at Anthony’s beautiful pink cock, then put his mouth on it and opened his jaw as wide as possible.

Taylor put his hands on Adrian’s covered head and slowly inserted his cock into the boy's lips. Anthony started with a slow rhythm that matched the sound of the song they were listening to Let Me Love You by Mario in the version of Jack Garret. However, that would only last for a few seconds and then he sped up and brutally fucked Adrian’s mouth, Anthony’s eyes closed tight as he relished in that tight heat.

“Fuck, your mouth’s so fucking good babe. I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you soon as we get out of here,” Anthony grunted out every word to his thrust. Adrian’s dick was rock hard now, his eyes closed. He fucked the air in time with Anthony’s thrust, and chills were running down his spine from Anthony using him.

Before either of them could finish, the fucking timer went off. They both groaned and rolled their eyes in annoyance. Anthony helped Adrian up off his knees and gave him a deep kiss as he pushed him against the wall and rubbed both of their cocks together.

“Let’s hurry up and finish, I need that ass,” Anthony said as he broke the kiss, their lips inches away from one another.

Adrian grabbed a towel and his dove soap and quickly began bathing himself just as Anthony did the same. After Douglas’s whole body was lathered up with the soap, he took the shower cap off his head. “Hey, did you grab my comb?”

“No, I forgot sorry,” Anthony answered, his voice still low with arousal.

Stepping out the shower Adrian slowly stroked his cock as he went to his bag and grabbed his detangling comb. Rushing back to the shower away from the cold, Adrian jumped into the shower. Putting his hair under the water, he combed his hair out and washed the conditioner out in parts to insure he carefully got all the tangles out his hair. Next, he washed the soap off his body and then left the shower to go finish his hair routine.

Adrian went back into the bedroom and went to get the leave-in conditioner. Walking back into the bathroom he parted his hair and then rubbed the leave-in into his hair. However, he wasn’t focused all the way. A.D. could only think about Taylor’s thick cock and his ass. Luckily for him just as he finished with his hair Anthony was out the shower hair washed and soap off his body. Adrian handed him a towel and they eye fucked as they both finished their different activities. This eye-fucking, however, was completely different, it was way less playful, more hunger filled, and the room was filled with the tension and anticipation of what was just about to happen in a few minutes.

Adrian finished first after he covered his hair. Laying down on the bed completely naked he laid down in the bed covering himself up with the cover.

Anthony walked out the bathroom, his eyes stuck on Adrian. “Remove the cover babe, I wanna see you.”

The tone of his voice sent shivers down Adrian’s spine, he removed the cover and was immediately hit with cool air. However, that didn’t stop his cock from perking up. The attention that he was receiving from Anthony was more than enough to keep his cock interested.

Anthony slowly walked towards the bed, then he laid his body on top of Adrian’s. He first connected their lips. They started with just mouth kisses first, and then it slowly transitioned to tongue. They grinded their tongues against one another in the same way they did their cocks, slow and sensual.

Anthony broke the kiss and laid soft kisses on Adrian’s whole body till he got back down to be eye level with what he wanted, Adrian’s ass. He lifted his boyfriend’s legs up and then licked his hole. He circled it at first, and then playfully stuck the tip of his tongue on the inside of his ass to tease Adrian a bit.

“Anthony,” Adrian whined at his boyfriend.

Knowing exactly what Adrian craved, he removed his tongue then blew on his ass. But then immediately replaced it with two fingers, and curled them up to that spot, causing Adrian to gasp out his name. Pushing up higher on the bed, Anthony used his other hand to put his boyfriend’s neglected cock into his mouth, so he could suck the tip.

“Anthony, I love you, fuck,” Adrian sighed out, “Can you go a little deeper babe.”

Anthony didn’t know which he meant so he just decided to do both. He pushed the cock into his mouth to the back of his throat as he curled his fingers to his prostate again. This caused Adrian to moan out and thrust up a little into his mouth. “Anthony, I’m ready for your cock, I’ve been ready since you started.”

Anthony removed all his ways of simulation from Adrian’s body, and then told Adrian while looking him deep into the eyes, “You’re gonna sit in my lap and then I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you’ll feel it tomorrow.”

Adrian just nodded_. I don’t think I’ll ever love someone as much as I love this man, _Adrian thought. Both the boys got into position and then Anthony’s cock slowly slipped into Adrian’s hole. Adrian leaned all his weight on his boyfriend. Everything felt way more intense than usual, and his cock was already leaking with pre-come.

Anthony didn’t wait for any adjusting time, he dug his feet into the bed and then he started a brutal pace. As moments passed, Anthony changed his angle several times to listen to the sounds Adrian made. When he heard that perfect sound Adrian made of absolute pleasure and satisfaction, he knew he’d hit the perfect spot.

“Fuck babe, your ass is fucking perfect. You know that too huh, Adrian. You know just how much I love that ass of yours. You know how fucking tight it is. You know just what to do with it. Fuck babe, I’m so close,” Anthony moaned out the words as the pleasure heightened.

Adrian wasn’t doing any better, all he needed was a single stroke of his cock and he’d be over the edge and fucking ready to blow his load. Adrian drove his hips down and squeezed his ass a little tighter as he felt the pleasure build up until he felt chills run throughout his body.

“Yes, fuck … I’m coming babe, oh fuck, babe I’m coming,” Anthony’s hips moved faster than before.

As they both came down from their orgasms, they laid back on the bed, breathing hard and hugging each other tightly.

“Damn babe, we need to do that more often,” Adrian said.

“Fuck yes, that might be in my top 5 orgasms, I’ve ever had Dri,” Anthony said, getting off the bed, and going into the bathroom to get a wet towel to wipe off his boyfriend’s and his body.

After he put the towel back into the bathroom Anthony laid back down on the bed and then cuddled with his baby.

“Hey, Anthony.”

“Yes babe,” Anthony looked down at him.

“I think I wanna come out to the team,” Adrian looked him in the eyes.

“Really?” A smile crept onto his face.

“Yeah, I mean I gotta start somewhere,” he smiled up at him

“When?” Anthony said, his heart filled with happiness.

“How about tomorrow?” Adrian asked.

“Alright, that’s cool, what made you change your mind?”

“You did. I know no matter the outcome that I may get tomorrow you still got me,” Anthony kissed the top of his head as Adrian finished talking.

They sat there in silence for a while sleep weighing in on them, and right before they drifted off to sleep they both told each other “I love you” and wrapped one another even tighter in their arms.

TOMORROW BEFORE THE GAME

Walking into the locker room, Adrian was nervous, but he was ready. He knew that most of them weren’t homophobic, but he couldn’t help but be nervous about sharing this side of him with people.

Adrian put his bags down, he still had a few hours before the whole team came, so he’d used them to get some shots in and calm his nerves. First, he started with a couple of lay-ups to get his muscles warm. Next came some 2 and 3 pointers, then he did some fade away jumpers. After his body felt a bit warm, he threw the ball up and went for a dunk. Adrian felt good in his element, and he knew today was gonna be a great day.

By the time he was feeling good, it was around 7, and the arena was already half-packed. So he went to the locker room, and everyone was already there. They were all having different conversations until he walked in. The smirks on their faces confused him and he knew something was up.

“What up guys, everything fine?” He asked nervously.

“Yeah, we fine, is your ass fine?” Jorge, the other center laughed.

Adrian’s heart dropped, but he didn’t let on, “What are you talking about Jorge?”

“Well, we all went to your room last night to give you your key, you had forgot it in the gym. But then when we called you, no answer like usual, so we had to use the key to walk in.” Adrian’s heart was beating out his chest and he didn’t know what to do.

Before he could say anything, Anthony walked in, and then that’s when all the guys started laughing. There were even a few comments like, “Damn Taylor, no wonder he always with you,” and “Taylor we need him you can’t fuck him like that before games.”

Anthony’s heart felt the same as Adrian, but instead of standing there like Adrian was, he started to boil with anger. “Yeah, I’m gay and Adrian’s my boyfriend, you gotta fucking problem with it?”

Anthony spoke softly, anger laying beneath his bones. The whole team stopped laughing, they all felt like big ass jerks when they really looked at the two and saw just how this mattered to them. They all didn’t think about, they just thought it was funny to find them two fucking.

“Aye man, we didn’t mean it like that, we accept you guys, man. You didn’t even have to hide it from us. We’re your teammates' man we got you guys no matter what. I mean long as you two focus on the game and don’t fuck in our locker room I don’t care,” Michael, the leader of the team told them.

The two young guys couldn’t help the smiles that were laid out on their faces, and now they knew that they’d be okay. Especially since their teammates and friends were okay with it.

Adrian felt a weight be released off his shoulder. Some of the most important people were okay with this part of him. Now all he had to do was tell his parents and siblings. He wasn’t ready yet, but this experience definitely got him ready for it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read some of my other Original fics you might notice a trend of my OCs all being from Texas, and that's becuase I'm from there too. And as conservative and traditional as this state is I still love it and therefore most of my characters will be Black (like me) and from Texas.
> 
> But anyway you didn't come here for that, I hope you enjoyed this roller coaster of a story. If you have any suggestions about anything or just wanna comment feel free, but anyway hope you liked it enough to Kudos and I hope you have a great week.


End file.
